boda cita y propuesta
by Nonahere
Summary: shikamaru tiene una cita, gaara se casa y kanuro tiene una novia muy problemarica que metera a shikamaru en muchos enrredos shikatema gaaramatsu y kankuhana , mi primer fic, pido una oportunidad


El moreno se encontraba caminando por el caluroso desierto, ni siquiera sabia a donde iba, había sido sacado de la aldea de la arena a la fuerza, estaba ahí por que iba a haber una gran celebración por la boda del kazekage, el y los demás amigos de gaara-sama habían sido invitados, y para su mala o buena suerte tenia que ir en pareja.

Y si la tenia, Sabaku No Temari, si, por fin había conseguido una cita con la chica mas problemática, o mas bien, kankuro y hanako, su novia se la habían arreglado, pero el no estaba muy contento con la noticia, pues al principio, según hanako la rubia se había negado, pero después de mil insistencias por parte de hanako y kankuro había terminado por aceptar.

¿y que hacia en medio del desierto con su futura cuñada?, ni el lo sabia, ella solo le había dicho que lo siguiera, el se negó pero después de miradas amenazadoras por parte de la chica, acepto, caminaron por unos kilómetros, bajo el fuerte calor del sol y el seco aire del desierto, estaba cansado y desesperado por saber a donde era llevado.

Por fin distinguió, un pequeño pueblo, literalmente en medio de la nada, durante todo el camino hanako había evadido las preguntas, solo le dijo que estarían a tiempo para la boda.

-hanako…-

-cálmate shikamaru, ya casi llegamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-ya veras, esta es una ciudad muy cercana a la aldea de la arena, me gusta comprar ciertas cosas aquí-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-que curioso eres?-

-pues, si, me sacaste de la aldea, en menos de cinco horas tengo una cita con temari, y si llego tarde me matara-

-tu solo camina, ya casi llegamos-

A partir de ese momento la chica dejo de contestar preguntas y el se digno a callar.

Caminaron cinco minutos mas y llegaron al pueblo, caminaron por la plaza principal, shikamaru no tardo en notar que el lugar en su mayoría eran centros de diversión nocturna, llegaron a un pequeño puesto de comida, se sentaron en una de las mesas, las miradas hacia la chica no se hicieron esperar, aunque ella solo las ignoraba.

Al terminar de comer salieron a caminar por la plaza, hasta que por fin se detuvieron frente a un pequeño local, el nara pensó que algo era demasiado raro, la puerta era pequeña aunque el edificio de dos pisos se veía grande, además de que una cortina de seda roja cubría la vista hacia el interior de lugar.

El chico fue jalado hacia el local por la chica pero antes de entrar se dio cuenta de lo que era el lugar, en la parte superior un gran letrero con luces de neòn que decía "sex-shop love" el nara se detuvo reteniendo a la chica antes de entrar

-¿hanako! Que hacemos aquí?

-solo venimos por algunas cosas que ocuparas-

-ocupar…para que?-

-para hoy en la noche cuando tu y temari…digamos que se diviertan un poco-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que temari y yo vamos a….?-

-que ambos se mueren de ganas…es obvio-

-¿ella…te dijo algo…?

-pues algo asi, asi que vamos a entrar…-

-no!! yo no voy a comprar nada!

-pues yo si, solo acompáñame-

-si kankuro se entera!

-el me sugirió que te trajera, el planea un complot contra temari, y en eso entras tu, ella lleva mucho tiempo interesada en ti, y kankuro solo quiere ayudar, no la decepciones-

-y si ella no quiere?-

-y si, si, tu no harás nada y pensara que la rechazaste-

-pero-

-solo acompáñame-

-esta bien….-

Entraron en la tienda recorriendo un pasillo, las paredes era bancas y estaban llenas de anuncios sobre productos eróticos, el nara se sonrojo, pensaba en temari…pero no, el no podía hacerlo asi, la quería a la buena y no solo para una noche de pasión.

Llegaron a la parte principal de la tienda y shikamaru se sentó esperando a que la chica escogiera lo que fuera que iba a comprar para luego largarse y evitar que temari se diera cuenta

La curiosidad le gano, se acerco a uno de los estantes que había ahí y tomo un frasco entre las manos y se dedico a leer la etiqueta, decía "aroma-sex" estaba analizando que podía tener el frasco cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-es aromaterapia- el chico completamente rojo se volteo a ver a la chica que solo sonrio

-hanako…¿Qué dices?-

-que es aromaterapia, es un gel para dar masajes y tiene un pequeño truco-

-¿Cuál?-

-tiene sabor, primero se da un masaje y después se quita con la boca, sabe rico, a kankuro le fascina-

-ah…solo estaba curoceando-

-nunca habías venido a un lugar como este ¿verdad?-

-no, la verdad no-

-vamos a ver que mas encontramos por hay-

Caminaron a través de un pasillo hasta llegara otra habitación, había mas estantes con varios juguetes sexuales, curioso se acerco y mientras hanako revisaba algunas cosas a el le llamo la atención unas esposas forradas de satín rojo, las tomo entre manos y analizo los miles de usos que les podría dar, hanako se acerco y sonrió

-asi que eres juguetón…?-

-pues…-

-si te gustan cómpralos-

-es que deje el dinero en la aldea-

-no importa, tu escoge y yo lo pago, traigo la tarjeta de crédito de kankuro, no te preocupes, todo corre por mi cuenta-

-pero…-

-nada de que hablar, escoge lo que quieras, no tienes pretexto, si no lo escoges tu, lo escogeré yo y le diré a temari que estuvimos aquí-

-ya, ya esta bien, escogeré-

El nara se dedico a buscar entre los estantes, encontró miles de productos, todos llamativos, pero eligió los mejores, o los que el creía conveniente, escogió varios lubricantes, y varios juguetes sexuales que el aseguraban iban a ser muy efectivos, además de escoger unos boxers para el, nada obsceno, solo que muy provocador, eran de licra y se pegaban a las partes del chico, haciendo resaltar el tamaño del nara aun sobre la tela.

Asi se paso la tarde, el ya había terminado de escoger, se sentó esperando a que hanako llegara para regresar a suna antes de que Temari y los demás se dieran cuenta de que el había salido de la aldea, en ese momento algo llamo la atención del chico, en unos maniquís había unas pijamas muy sexi`s una era de un color blanco, bueno, casi transparente, consistía de un camisón y una pequeña braga, el camisón llegaba a cubrir solo su espalda baja, el nara fantaseo una y mil beses con ver a su rubia usando esa camisa.

Al lado de ese maniquí, otro mas provocador, era negro de piel, consistía en un top ajustado, además de una pequeña tanga negra, junto con esto varias cadenas y esposas, además de un látigo, un nuevo pensamiento se le vino a la mente, quería tener a su pequeña rubia vestida asi, no le importaría que la rubia lo lastimara con tal de sentir el placer de tocar a la chica, aunque el estuviera bajo soborno, amarrado, amordazado y muriendo de placer con ella, eso era lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por hanako que se acerco a el con mas de cinco bolsas en la mano, además de tres mas que el llevaba

-shikamaru, vámonos-

-si- el nara echo un vistazo de nuevo hacia los maniquís y la chica sonrió, salieron del establecimiento y continuaron caminado por el pueblo hasta que salieron al desierto y se dirigieron a la aldea

-parece que te gustaría ver a temari vestida asi, me refiero a las pijamas-

-pues, si-

-déjame decirte que en su cumpleaños pasado kankuro y yo le regalamos una pequeña pijama, mas o menos parecida a la negra, solo que sin las cadenas, esas las compre para mi jajajaja…-

-parece que tu y kankuro son muy felices estando juntos-

-pues si, nuestra relación tiene mucho sexo, por lo que no nos sentimos estresados, cuando uno lo requiere el otro esta disponible, somos felices-

-¿han pensado en formalizar?-

-pues si…-la chica se mostró un poco triste con el comentario y siguió hablando- es decir, yo si pero kankuro no ha dicho nada, pero no importa, estamos bien asi-

-¿y a ti te gustaría casarte?-

-si, pero no quiero presionar a kankuro, dejémoslo asi, vámonos o no llegaremos-

-si, vamos-

Apuraron el paso, al llegar a suna entraron y se dirigieron hacia la mansión, entraron por la puerta trasera de la mansión, al parecer todo estaban ahí, naruto que ahora era hokage y los demás primogénitos de los clanes habían sido invitados, shikamaru subió rápido a la habitación que le habían asignado para el tiempo que estaría ahí, sin ser visto, metió las cosas en el armario y se dejo caer en la cama, a los pocos minutos escucho que tocaban la puerta

-pasen-escucho el sonido de la puerta pero no miro, en cuestión de segundos sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos y descubrió a la protagonista de sus sueños húmedos

-temari-

-la misma niñato, en carne y hueso, que haces, en todo el dia no te había visto, ¿te estas escondiendo de mi?-

-no, nada de eso-

-entonces donde estabas?-

-pues, como la fiesta es formal, fui a comprar un smoking-

-ah, entonces, faltan menos de dos horas para la boda, matsuri esta muy nerviosa y gaara a punto de un colapso, te diré, ahora me bañare, y me arreglare, nos vemos en el lugar de la ceremonia en dos horas, hasta entonces-

-si, hasta entonces-

La rubia salio de la habitación pero antes de salir de nuevo hablo al nara

-¿has visto a hanako, llevo todo el dia buscándola, tenemos que arreglar algunos detalles de el kimono de matsuri?-

-no, no, no la he visto-

-ok adiós, hasta la noche shika-

-adiós-

Al nara la ultima frase le sonó muy provocadora como insinuando algo mas, detestaba mentirle a la rubia, no le gustaba, pero que mas podía decir, "claro, la vi, de echo pasamos el dia en una tienda erótica, buscando algunas cosas que me gustaría usar con tigo esta noche" claro que no!! si decía eso, ella lo mataría, asi que solo mintió. De nuevo sonó la puerta y el hablo

-pase!-

-shika! Temari acaba de salir, ¿nos descubrió?-

-no, le mentí-

-bueno y…que es lo que vas a usar esta noche!-dijo la chica mientras buscaba entre las cosas que el nara ha

-nada, no lo intentare, si compre las cosas fue para usarlas en otra ocasión, no hoy, seria muy precipitado-

-bueno, yo hable con temari el otro dia y me dijo que tenía ganas de probarte, es decir, ella siempre te ha visto como un niño y lo que ella quiere ahora es comprobar que eres todo un hombre, asi que esta noche seria la oportunidad perfecta-

-no creo, además yo…-

-vamos shika, eres todo un pervertido y temari también, ¿acaso crees que ella no piensa en ti de esta manera?-

-no lo se-

-bueno, aremos esto, tu te bañas y yo arreglo todo para que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti y para temari ¿esta bien?-

-si, esta bien- la chica tomo las bolsas que compro el nara y salio de la habitación "también para ti será inolvidable" fue el pensamiento del nara, sonrió cómplice y se dispuso a bañarse.

Faltando diez minutos para las nueve, los chicos estaban reunidos tratando de hacer que gaara se sintiera mas relajado, el por su parte murmuraba cosas, que solo el escuchaba, parecía muy nervioso, dando vueltas por todo el lugar

-gaara ya basta, relájate!-decía naruto- cuando me case con hinata estaba muy nervioso pero cuando la vi a ella mis nervios terminaron

-cuando la viste!! Pero que tal si ella no aparece!!!-

-cálmate idiota! Ella estará ahí, se paciente-

-lo se, lo se….solo que en menos de diez minutos será mi esposa y estoy tan nervioso, la amo tanto que no quiero perderla-

La conversación siguió entre los chicos mientras en otra habitación de la recepción la chicas trataban de calmar a matsuri, aunque ella estaba mas tranquila, y bastante sonrojada

-kya!!! Hoy celebraras tu noche de bodas, dime, dime, dime, quiero saber, ¿antes ya as estado con gaara?-

-no!!! no me preguntes eso!!-

-entonces si!!!-

-deja de preguntarme eso!!!-

-bueno, bueno- intervino temari- matsuri apartar de hoy serás de la familia Sabaku No, eres la mujer indicada para mi hermano y deseo que sean felices, quiero darles un empujoncito y por eso quiero regalarte esto- temari le entrego una caja a la chica, ella la tomo y la abrió

-temari!!!, como se te ocurre regalarme esto!-

-fácil, ya te lo dije es solo para darles un empujoncito a ti y a mi hermanito-

-temari! Valla que buen regalo!!- decía hanako mientras observaba dentro de la caja, había una pequeña pijama, blanca, una prenda muy sexy para una noche de amor.

Los minutos pasaron y llego la hora, la gran ceremonia transcurrió tranquila, como había dicho naruto, los nervios desaparecieron en cuanto gaara vio a matsuri aparecer, en ese momento el peli-rojo se dio cuenta de que su vida era perfecta.

Después de la ceremonia se realizo una gran celebración, gaara se veía muy contento pero matsuri no cabía en si de la emoción, la noche transcurrió tranquila, entre brindis por los novios y arrumacos entre las parejas, a todos se les veía muy feliz, temari en general se la paso bien, su hermano estaba feliz, kankuro igual y ella por su parte al fin salía con shikamaru en una cita, aunque tenia un presentimiento, en ese momento hanako y kankuro se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados

-temari, te molesta si te robo unos segundos a shikamaru, solo unos segundos-

-claro, esta bien-

-no tardo-dijo el nara y se alejo con la chica, mientras kankuro entretuvo a temari.

Se alejaron lo suficiente y ella se detuvo, el hablo

-¿Qué sucede?-

-escucha, deje lo que compraste en la habitación de temari-

-¿estas loca?-

-no te preocupes, si ella te deja hacerlo estan debajo de la cama en una caja, si no, déjala dormir y yo los sacare en la mañana sin que ella se de cuenta-

-pero…-

-no te preocupes, si ella los descubre le diré que son míos, y que solo los escondí de kankuro-

-esta bien, volvamos-

En cuestión de minutos el nara ya estaba de vuelta con la rubia, le pidió salir al balcón a pasear, ella acepto gustosa pero sin saber por que con un poco de temor, al principio se recargo en el balcón pero al sentir que el nara se acercaba a ella se alegaba un poco, quizás con temor de ser lastimada pues enamorarse y que le pagaran mal era algo de lo que ya estaba cansada, una ves mas se recargo en el balcón observando la inmensidad del desierto, la noche era fría y su vestido descubierto de la espalda, aunque su cuerpo recupero calor cuando sintió el saco del nara sobre sus hombros protegiéndola del frió, cuando volteo para agradecerle el amable gesto se dio cuenta de que el nara estaba abrasándola, y ella entre el balcón y el cuerpo del nara.

-tienes frió-

-si, gracias-

-te ves muy bien…tema-chan-

-gracias, la verdad yo nuca te había visto con smoking, también te ves muy bien-la rubia desvió la mirada, sentía que se estaba sonrojando

-no estoy acostumbrando a usar esto pero, es necesario….temari, mírame, quiero verte-

-shika…yo…-

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿Qué?-

-no estoy acostumbrado a esto, ni soy romántico, asi que por favor solo contesta, si aceptas seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo, si no, no te volveré a molestar-

-shika….si, si quiero…-

En cuestión de segundos los labios del nara estaban sobre los suyos, ella gustosa se dejo hacer, coloco sus manos en la espalda del nara acariciándolo, una de las manos del nara estaba en su nuca tratando de profundizar el beso y la otra estaba en la cintura de la chica.

La temperatura de ambos cuerpos aumento, la lengua del nara invadió a boca de la chica, sin poder resistir la tentación de ese cuerpo de pecado que tenia entre brazos, bajo sus manos hasta las piernas de la chica, acaricio por encima del vestido largo que ella llevaba. Ella por su parte se aventuro a meter las manos por debajo de la camisa del chico tocando su pecho y marcando su contorno, cediendo ante las caricias del nara dejo escapar varios gemidos los cuales se ahogaron en la boca del nara.

Lejos del lugar, kankuro le avisaba a gaara que se iría ya que hanako estaba cansada y quería descansar, el peli-rojo se dio cuenta, ella no estaba cansada, y aun si lo estaba no seria pretexto para que kankuro se quedara a dormir con ella, asi que podía estar seguro de que no vería a kankuro hasta regresar de su luna de miel, aun asi siguió la corriente y le dijo que estaba bien.

A toda prisa el marionetita salio junto con hanako rumbo a el duplex de la chica, no tardaron en entrar mientras se devoraban uno a otro, el la cargo en brazos y le subió por las escaleras dejándola caer en la cama, el la desnudo por completo y el solo se quito la camisa, ella se sintió morir cuando la boca del Sabaku recorrió su cuerpo, trato de recobrarse y abraso al chico apresándolo entre sus piernas volteándose para quedar sobre el.

La felicidad no duro mucho para la chica, el marionetita se posiciono de nuevo sobre ella, levanto sus manos sobre la cabeza atándola con hilos de chacra a la cabecera de la cama, después bajo a sus pies atándolos de nuevo a los pies de la cama

-kankuro!!!-

-shhh…no hables, esta noche tu solo te dejaras hacer ¿de acuerdo?-

-no!! no me gusta que me amarren como a un animal!!!-

-hanako, por favor, solo hoy….-

-sabes que odio que uses tus hilos de chacra!!!-

-hanako, solo hoy- el chico la miro directamente, ella estaba enojada, el sabia que no le gustaba que la amarraran pero el lo necesitaba, después de una mirada sincera llena de amor, ella ladeo la cabeza evitando la mirada del chico, aun enojada, el estaba apunto de soltarla cuando escucho la voz de su amante

-y que esperas para besarme, si no lo haces ahora no me dejare después-

Fue la señal del marionetista, comenzó lamiendo el cuello de la chica, bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a el lugar prohibido pero bien conocido por el, en cuestión de segundo devoro el sexo de la chica con maestría, haciendo que ella llegara a su primer orgasmo de la noche, aun asi siguió besándola, hasta que escucho las suplicas de su mujer

-kankuro!!! Hazlo ya!!! Te necesito mi amor!!!-

-lo quieres ya?-

-si, mas bien dicho, lo necesito ya!!! Ahora!!-

El chico se desvistió rápidamente, el también lo necesitaba, si mas contemplaciones entro fuertemente en ella causando un grito de placer, en cuestión de segundo ambos llegaron a un orgasmo simultaneo y cayeron agotados, abrasados, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Hanako-

-¿eh?-decía ella aun con los ojos cerrados

-lo he estado pensando y….¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

La chica se sentó de golpe y miro a kankuro que sostenía en su mano una pequeña caja, el se la entrego y ella feliz salto a sus brazos

-si!!! si quiero!!!!-

-que bueno, dame tu mano-

La chica le entrego la mano a su amante y este con cuidado le coloco el gran anillo, de oro con una gran piedra de diamante, ella mas feliz no podía ser, hanako no era rica, ganaba lo necesario para ella, tampoco estaba con kankuro por interés, solo estaba con el por simple amor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lejos de la pasión de esa habitación, los novios se despedían de los invitados, estaban por irse a su luna de miel, temari del brazo de shikamaru acompañado de sus demás amigos le despedían deseándoles un buen viaje y sobre todo una fantástica noche.

Después de despedirse shikamaru y temari dieron una vuelta por el parque, idea de shikamaru el había insistido aunque ella no sabia bien por que solo pensaba que algo se traía entre manos, el paseo fue tranquilo, iban abrasados y ambos felices, pasado un buen tiempo ella pidió que regresaran y el accedió, al llegar a la mansión de los Sabaku No, todos estaban dormidos, la pareja subió por las escaleras, se detuvieron afuera de la habitación de la chica, el nara la miro y ella inicio un apasionado beso, entre caricias y arrumacos entraron en la habitación

Para cuando el nara reacciono ya estaban tirados en la cama, ella sobre el, sonrió y beso el cuello de la chica, no podía negarse a ella, y decidió ceder a sus mas bajos instintos, coloco a la chica entre sus piernas acomodándola bien sobre la cama, ella gimió al sentir la excitación del chico y bufo al sentir que este se separaba

-¿Qué sucede shika?-

-estas segura de esto?

-si, quiero entregarme a ti-

-temari, antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo no planee esto, cuando hanako me llamo fue para decirme que ella había dejado todo listo para nosotros, en verdad te deseo pero si tu no quieres-

-si quiero…pero ¿a que te refieres con "todo listo"?-

-espera-

El nara se quito de encima de la chica, ella por un segundo se altero pensando que el la dejaría a medias, miro con detenimiento al nara que se acerco a la cama, y de debajo de la cama saco una pequeña caja, se la entrego a la rubia y ella lo miro intrigante

-que es esto shika?-

-son…juguetes eróticos…-

-¿Qué?-

-kankuro convenció a hanako de que me llevara a buscar estos juguetes para nosotros…ella pensaba que tu y yo…ya sabes-

-y tu fuiste por la buena?-

-no, yo al principio me negué, entramos solo por que ella quería comprar algo, pero no fue por que quería estar ahí, después la curiosidad me gano y…escogí varias cosas, no planeaba usarlas hoy, es decir…esperaba a que tu aceptaras salir con migo, solo eso, no planeaba llegar a esta situación-

-¿y tu no me quieres?-

-claro que si, te amo, pero no quiero obligarte a nada-

-pues no me estas obligando, acércate…-

La rubia jalo a nara hacia ella logrando que de nuevo cayeran sobre la cama, el sobre ella, los besos fueron mas apasionados con el pasar de los segundos, la rubia jalo la caja y la volteo babeando su contenido en la cama, sonrió con perversión y miro al nara

-tu los escogistes tu los vas a usar…en mi-

-¿eh…? Tu quieres que yo…?-

-si, usa tu imaginación, yo dejare que hagas lo que quieras-

La rubia se dejo caer en la cama, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos, el nara con un poco de temor tomo al azar uno de los objetos que había comprado, el resto los dejo en la mesa de noche, miro el frasco que tenia entre manos y se dio cuenta de que era el gel de aromaterapia, sabor fresa, sonrió y miro a la rubia, ella sabia que el planeaba su siguiente movimiento

-siéntate-

Ella obedeció sin preguntar, se sentó en la cama y el chico paso sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de la chica, bajando poco a poco el cierre del vestido mientras besaba su cuello y ella gemía en su boca.

Al fin se deshizo del molesto vestido, ahora la rubia estaba en ropa interior, sonrió maliciosamente y acostó a la rubia boca arriba, se inclino y beso la piel de sus pechos, aun asi el brasier que ella llevaba le impedía hacer lo que el quería, después volteo a la rubia boca abajo y beso su espalda, subiendo y bajando por ella explorándola por completo, llego al broche del brasier, jugando un poco con su boca hasta que lo desabrocho, la rubia serró sus ojos al sentir el aliento del nara sobre sus pezones que ya mostraban su excitación, el la había volteado boca-arriba mirándola por un momento antes de que su boca succionara sus pechos. Se detuvo y tomo el frasco, lo abrió y la rubia lo miro.

-¿que vas a hacer?-

-ya veras, lo vas a disfrutar…-

-pero…-

-shhh…no hables….-

El nara tomo una buena parte del gel del bote y lo coloco sobre sus pechos, comenzó a acariciar y a dar masajes lentos ella comenzó a gemir desesperadamente, mientras el aire de la habitación se llenaba del olor del gel, el nara apretaba entre sus dedos los pezones de la rubia, esparciendo el gel por sus grandes atributos

-te gusta…?-

-ahhh…ah…shika…ahh-

-tus gemidos contestan mis preguntas-

-ahhh…shika…que rico…mas-

-si quieres mas, mas te daré…-

Si una palabra mas la boca del nara se dirigió a uno de los pechos de la chica, mientras que a uno lo acariciaba, su boca devoraba al otro, al principio solo termino de esparcir el gel por lo largo y ancho de sus pechos pero minutos después comenzó a chupar lascivamente arrancándole gritos a la rubia, el sabor en la boca del nara era delicioso, siempre había soñado con probar de esos senos, al terminar de besar un pecho se dirigió al otro, terminando de quitar por completo el gel de sus pechos, al terminar subió a besar la boca de la rubia

-sabe a…fresa..-

-si, es un gel de aromaterapia pero tiene sabor y es comestible…-

-eso es todo lo que puedes dar…-

-me estas provocando…?-

-quizás…-

-muy bien, atente a las consecuencias-

La mano del nara descendió peligrosamente por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su sexo mientras sus labios devoraban los de ella, con algo de desesperación separo sus piernas y de un golpe se dedico a explorar el interior de la chica arrancándole fuertes gemidos, dos dedos entraron en la chica, solo un poco, quería averiguar si ella era virgen, toco el interior tratando de encontrar un punto clave, algo como una pared que le impida el paso, pero antes de poder seguir escucho la voz de la rubia

-no soy virgen…si eso es lo que buscas, no lo encontraras-

-solo quería asegurarme-

Sus dedos con mas libertad exploraron el interior de la chica, pero no pudo soportarlo mas, de un momento a otro la boca del nara se acercaba a esa zona prohibida, apenas con la punta de su lengua comenzó a rozar los exteriores de la chica, ella comenzó a gemir cada vez mas y mas, y en cuanto mas aumentaban los gemidos mas entraba la lengua del shinobi, hasta que por fin probo por completo el sexo de la rubia.

Las paredes se tensaron, contrayéndose simultáneamente apretando la lengua de shikamaru, el sabia que ella estaba por llegar, se dispuso a seguir motivando a la chica hasta que ella llego, se corrió en su boca y en su cara, el comenzó a lamer y a comer de lo jugos de la chica, al terminar subió a la boca de la rubia, su cara aun estaba llena de los jugos de temari, ella se dio cuenta y los limpio con una sabana

-delicioso, mi amada…-

-shika…-

-no digas nada, aun no terminamos, ahora te toca a ti-

-¿Qué?-

El nara la jalo hacia el, se paro y se bajo el pantalón hasta quedarse en bóxer, y después se los quito mostrándole a la rubia su gran sexo ya erecto, ella gimió con solo verlo, se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera con las piernas abiertas, con una mano tomo su sexo y con la otra tomo el frasco y se lo entrego a la rubia.

-vamos…usa tu imaginación-

-si…-

Lentamente se acerco al nara, tomo el frasco y lo abrió, tomo una cantidad entre sus manos y se acerco al sexo de su amante, comenzó a esparcir el gel a lo largo del sexo de shikamaru, el comenzó a gemir y a jadear, después de haberlo embarrado por completo se acerco a el hincada en la cama y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras besaba al nara, el bajo una de sus manos al sexo de la chica mientras con la otra tocaba los pechos de ella, los minutos pasaron, y ambos llegaban a lo máximo, aun con solo tocarse estaba a punto de colapsar

-temari, baja, voy a llegar y quiero hacerlo en tu boca-

La rubia obedeció y bajo a lamer el sexo de su amante, la curiosidad por querer probar mas de el le insito a meterlo en su boca, provocando que el placentero vaivén en la boca de la rubia lo hiciera llegar, al momento de soltar un grito y descargar su liquido caliente en la boca de la rubia, el semen era demasiado lo que provoco que resbalara por su boca y cara hasta llegar a caer en sus pechos y la sabana.

Al terminar ella se dejo caer a un lado en la cama, el sonrió y se acerco a la caja donde estaban sus juguetes, tomo las esposas, y beso a temari, tomo una de sus muñecas y la paso por encima de su cabeza, y luego tomo la otra hasta que la ato por entre los tubos de la cabecera dejándola inmovilizada, ella gimió de satisfacción y sonrió al descubrir que el era muy juguetón.

El chico con un poco de desesperación separo las piernas de la rubia, se acomodo entre ellas, tomo su sexo aun erecto y lo acerco a la entrada de ella, poco a poco fue hundiendo su sexo en el de la rubia, sintió tocar el cielo al momento que entro por completo, ella soltó un grito, de placer y de dolor, pues aunque ella no fuera virgen a el le costo trabajo entrar.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, espero a que ella se acompasara al movimiento de las caderas y las envestidas, cuando escucho que los gemidos de la chica aumentaron se dispuso a penetrarla mas fuertemente, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, pasados unos minutos ella comenzó a mover sus caderas desesperadamente haciendo que el sexo de shikamaru entrara lo mas fuertemente posible.

En cuestión de segundos los gemidos desesperantes de ella y los jadeos de el inundaron la habitación, ella se movía desesperadamente y separaba sus piernas lo mas posible para que el entrara mas fuerte y profundamente

-shika!!! Suéltame-

-que sucede ¿no te gusta?-

-no es eso!! Quiero tocarte!!! suéltame!! ya!!-

El nara obedeció y soltó a su ahora mujer, ella inmediatamente comenzó a tocar a su hombre, los gemidos aumentaron y a cuestión de minutos ella llego, a los pocos minutos el termino dentro de la rubia.

Mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por sudores fríos y temblores, su interior se llenaba de el liquido caliente de su amante, era demasiada la cantidad de semen que resbalaba por el sexo de la chica hasta perderse en las sabanas, agotados el se dejo caer a un lado en la cama, abrasándola y cubriéndola con una sabana.

-te amo….-

-y yo a ti shika….-

-cariño, duerme es tarde, descansa….-

-si….-

En cuestión de minutos ella callo rendida al cansancio, mientras el por primera ves en su vida no durmió esa noche, se la paso contemplando a su mujer, tantos años esperando eso, soñando que tenia ala mujer que le había robado la cordura, a la que se había apoderado de sus sueños y que había despertado en el los insitos mas bajos, y por fin podía tenerla entre sus brazos y tener el privilegio de llamarla mujer, su mujer.

A escasos minutos del alba se quedo profundamente dormido junto a ella, en ese momento se percato de que no podía ser mas feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lejos de ajetreo de la aldea de suna, un peli-rojo y una castaña se disponían a disfrutar de una apasionada noche, ella gritaba y gemía tratando de acostumbrarse al tamaño del intruso en su interior, mientras que el se dedicaba a explorar los adentros de la chica mientras que lamía y recorría su precioso cuerpo de su esposa.

La chica no podía mas, la mezcla del dolor y el placer provocaban en ella unas sensaciones indescriptibles, las sabanas teñidas de rojo, delataban que hasta cierto momento ella era pura y casta y que solo se había entregado al hombre que mas amaba que en ese momento se dedicaba a hacer sentir feliz a su ahora mujer.

Mientras las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad la castaña gemía mas y mas implorándole que no terminara, el peli-rojo obedeciendo se enterraba cada vez mas profundamente en la chica.

Mientras una de sus manos estaba en uno de los pechos de la chica la otra estaba en el punto donde se unían estimulando cada vez más para prepararla a que recibiera un orgasmo, los minutos pasaron y ella estaba lista.

El chico sintió las paredes vaginales de la chica contrayéndose apretando deliciosamente su miembro, el jadeaba en su cuello mientras sentía las uñas de su amada rasguñándole la espalda, señal de que lo estaba disfrutando, un gemido por parte de ella y un grito por parte de el indico que ambos habían llegado al limite dejando sus cuerpos tensarse al recibir un maravilloso orgasmo.

Agotado se dejo caer en la cama, con cuidado se retiro de la chica tratando de no lastimarla, ella tratando de recuperar el aliento, se dejo caer exhausta en la cama, el se acerco y después de un beso en la frente y "te amo" sincero ambos cayeron rendidos al sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Amanecía en suna, el moreno sentía el olor de su amada inundando la habitación, ella reposaba tranquila, abrasándose mutuamente, mientras ella estiraba su mano en el aire mirando fijamente el anillo con la gran piedra, aunque en verdad no le interesaba si era de oro con un diamante enorme o solo de plata o siquiera un simple pedazo de hilo enredado en su dedo, con tal de ser su esposa, para ella estaba bien

-te gusto la sorpresa…?-

-si, pero…la verdad pensé que nunca formalizaríamos-

-si te dijo algo…fue idea de shikamaru…-

-¿Qué?!!!-

-el me dijo que ahora que gaara se casara yo debería de hacer lo mismo, al principio no quise hacerlo, pensé que en algún momento nos aburriríamos uno del otro y que esto terminaría mal, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es asi, quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con tigo, mi amada hanako-

-kankuro…te amo…-

Un beso lleno de pasión que se convirtió en caricias fue lo necesario para saber que de ahora en adelante querían compartir sus vidas, al terminar el beso, hanako se recargo en el abrasándolo, serró los ojos por un momento

-kankuro…-

-¿si?-

-recuérdame mañana matar a shikamaru por no haberme dicho lo que planeabas…-

-esta bien, mañana por que ahora…

Un movimiento rápido y la chica estaba bajo el, disfrutando las caricias de su hombre, novio, amante, prometido y futuro esposo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los amantes tratando de acompasar la respiración, abrasados compartiendo el calor, ella no caviar en felicidad mientras el simplemente descansaba, la castaña se volteo mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que en un momento le inspiraban terror a cualquiera, pero que en ese momento expresaban un simple y puro amor, el primero que el chico había sentido en su vida, el de nuevo la beso y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo cobijado solo por una pequeña sabana.

-gaara…mmm…quiero descansar, espera hasta mañana-

-es tu culpa, matsuri-chan, no debiste probarte esa pijama que temari te regalo-

-no la culpes, solo quería ayudar, además a ti te gusto…-

-claro que me gusto….matsuri, desde pequeño pensé que no había nadie destinado para mi, que estaría solo, pero cuando te conocí, todo cambio, luego conforme te veía salir a pasear o de compras con mi hermana fui pensando en ti, me canse de oír suspirar a mi hermana por el vago ese, aunque no lo aceptaba estaba enamorada, igual kankuro, que siempre estaba con hanako, y me di cuenta de que yo también estaba enamorado, algo que creí que nunca seria posible, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no, tu siempre estuviste ahí, y ahora es real,…te amo-

-gaara, yo también te amo, olvida todo tu pasado, que ahora yo me dedicare a hacerte feliz, por que eres todo para mi, mi amado gaara…-

Un beso sincero, lleno de amor con la promesa de protegerse uno a otro, que poco a poco se fue volviendo mas y mas apasionado, ella estaba cansada, los nervios que había sufrido ese dia y la presión de impresionar al consejo de la arena la habían dejado exhausta pero aun asi, no se podía negar a esposo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El nara reposaba tratando de no perder la cordura mientas que su rubia debajo de las sabanas jugaba con su sexo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca además de acariciarlo, sin poder resistir un momento mas, se dejo arrastrar por una ola de orgasmos que le producio su mujer, escucho un gemido de parte de ella al momento que se derramaba en la boca de ella, la jalo y la acostó a un lado, mientras recuperaba la respiración ella jugaba con su cabello negro enredándolo entre sus dedos, a la vez que sonreía y besaba la mejilla de su hombre

-¿Qué nunca te cansas?-

-mm…si, pero hoy tengo muchas energías, vamos, una mas y dormiremos hasta tarde..-

-esta apunto de amanecer, mejor duerme y mañana seguimos-

-shika, te amo, no me atrevía decirlo, no quería sufrir un rechazo-

-yo estría loco si te rechazara, también te amo…-

-shika…mmm…-

-temari-

-¿si?-

-hanako me dijo que en tu cumpleaños te regalo una pequeña pijama negra, si quieres podemos comprar las cadenas y…-

-pervertido, pero….esta bien, mañana te modelare la pijama si me besas-

Antes de que pudiera responder, el nara ya estaba sobre ella, sentía de nuevo su excitación rozando y chocando en la pelvis de la rubia, ella comenzó a gemir y por esa noche se dejo hacer por su hombre.

El lo sabia perfectamente, esa mujer seria difícil de complacer, pero y que, el estaría encantado, nunca la dejaría por que ahora era todo lo que importaba, lo siguiente era convencer al consejo de suna de que el era un buen hombre para la princesa de suna, aunque no la tendría fácil, pero por ella estaba dispuesto a todo.


End file.
